Isle Esme: The Lost Chapters
by Lalina
Summary: This is my vision of Breaking Dawn's missing scenes on Isle Esme, staying true to what we've read in canon.
1. Isle Esme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, this is just my interpretation of missing events in Breaking Dawn ;)) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Isle Esme**

Edward pulled Bella's body flush with his own as he moved into the deeper water of the ocean. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, winding her fingers in his wet hair. She pressed her breasts up against his cool, marble chest and felt her nipples harden in response. She was pleased that even though his upper body was still cool that the rest of him, immersed in the warm water, was almost the same temperature as her own.

Before bending to kiss her, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes imploringly.

"Please Bella, are you sure? We could always just…"

Bella stopped his protest with a slow, sweet kiss. He decided that he would keep his promise and try to please her, desperately hoping it didn't end up in disaster.

The kiss deepened, she ran her tongue lightly across his glass smooth lower lip asking a silent question. With a small sigh, he obliged and parted his lips darting his tongue out to meet hers. The warmth of it was a shock to his senses, and he tightened his grip on Bella's waist trying to keep control. Bella had other ideas. As usual his sweet breath washing across her face drove her past caution. With a gasp, she pressed her already fevered breasts against him. She was slick with sweat from the hot climate and the warm water and couldn't resist rubbing her pebbled nipples across his beautiful chest. Using the buoyancy of the water, she swung her legs up to circle his waist. Even in the warmth of the ocean water he could still feel the _heat_ of her against his shaft. It was too much.

Edward's eyes became wild, and in one of those disconcerting quick movements Bella found herself completely turned away from him, her back against his chest. His breathing was ragged against her ear. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly, one banded under her breasts and the other circling her waist. She kept silent, even though the pressure of his grip was a bit too hard.

"Edward…I'm sorry…" She began, waiting for the inevitable moment of rejection. Mentally she cursed herself and her human hormones. The rebuff never came.

He took a deep shuddery breath and exhaled slowly trying to gain control of himself. He pressed his lips to Bella's neck and felt her shiver. In a husky voice he said, "Let's try something a little different, hmm?"

Silently Bella exalted, a smile spreading across her face, this was going to happen! Edward loosened his death grip and settled her against his chest more comfortably. He could see her exquisite breasts floating in the water, tipped with coral. Edward decided that at least if he changed his mind, he would give Bella the release she needed and prayed that may be enough to satisfy her.

Still keeping his arm around her waist, effectively immobilizing her, he brought his other hand across her ribcage slowly. Her breath quickened in response immediately to the feel of his feather light touch. She could feel his hesitation as his fingers brushed the sensitive underside of her breast. Bella took his hand and gently moved it up and over her breast pressing her nipple into his palm. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Edward marveled at the softness of the breast under his hand and the hardness of her nipple in contrast. He ran his thumb over it and felt it harden even more. Bella gasped at the sweet pain and pleasure of the sensation. Further encouraged, he palmed her breast and softly brushed his thumb over her nipple, teasing her. Bella's breathing hitched in response and her heart rate soared. Edward started kissing her neck and ear in earnest now. He slid his nose across her jaw line, amazed at the potency of her blood calling to him even now while he was so distracted by her body.

He removed his arm from her waist in order to circle her other breast and Bella pressed back into his chest moaning. His hands felt so wonderful, cool against her hot flesh and bringing forth pleasure she never knew before. Warmth radiated from her and spread through her stomach and thighs as he played with her, teasing her. She wanted to turn, flinging herself into his arms so she could wrap her legs around him like before. She wanted nothing more than to sheathe him inside her as deep as he would go, but she knew that he had to keep a certain amount of control and bit down the urge.

Still massaging one lovely breast, he trailed his fingers down her side and across her stomach. He felt Bella's muscles contract as he slid his hand further down; she spread her legs willingly for him. Always so willing. He smiled against the back of her neck. With his heightened vampire senses he could feel everything. He felt the soft curls brushing his fingertips, how hot she was, how swollen her lips were, and even surrounded by water, he felt the delicate difference between the ocean and her essence as he slid his fingers over her.

Bella gasped and started to pant. "Yes, Edward. _Please_..."

Edward groaned at the urgency in her voice, and she started bucking her hips frantically against his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her still; the movement of her hips rubbed her ass deliciously against his shaft and was threatening his self-control.

"Slowly Bella," he whispered in her ear. "We have all the time in the world."

Bella shook her head back and forth against him. The passion he was invoking was too much to bear. She felt like exploding as he started moving his fingers delicately against the folds of her flesh once again. His other hand moved back up to her breasts, and she thought she would die trying to keep still as he teased her nipples again. She could feel his hardness pushed up against her back and that made her soar even higher.

Slowly, Edward used his fingers to massage her clit, using slight pressure. He circled gently a few times before sliding his fingers down and parting her flesh. God, she was even hotter than before! How was that possible? He slid one finger into her, faster than he should have, but couldn't keep himself from that molten core any longer. Once again, Bella bucked her hips and called his name. He slid another finger inside of her, while his thumb drew slow circles over her clit. He kept up this momentum and could feel her juices against his fingers, a few degrees hotter than the surrounding water. He knew she was getting closer, and this excited him so much he couldn't help pushing himself against the cheeks of her luscious ass.

Bella could feel Edward behind her; she thrust her hips against his hand, his fingers sliding even deeper. The pressure against her clit was incredible and the slow burn started to build. It continued to spiral upwards, a heat flash in her stomach, shooting down her thighs, gaining in intensity until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Edward…" she gasped. "Please, please, please…"

Edward was having a hard time controlling himself when he heard her beg like that, and he let her take the lead. He whispered in her ear encouragingly.

"Let go Bella, let go… come for me, my love. I want to hear you."

That was all Bella needed. His beautiful voice sent her over the edge into complete and utter ecstasy. She thrashed in his arms and was amazed at the noises she was making. She called his name, over and over again, as the spasms rocked her whole body.

"Edward, I love you!" she cried out.

Edward held her while she writhed against him, reveling in the fact that he had elicited such a response from her. Slowly, she settled boneless against him, her breathing slowing to a more normal pace while her heart still beat erratically.

"How was that?" he asked smugly.

"Absolutely amazing!" she said in a low fervent voice.

Then, she turned slowly in his arms to face him, pressing her soft lips against his and caressing his neck and chest. A thrill of fear and desire shot through him at her next words.

"Now it's your turn."

* * *

**Please please please review!! I want to know what you're thinking! **


	2. Bella's Revenge

Before she could get any ideas, Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. He rocked her back and forth letting the warm water run over her body in small waves washing her clean. He brushed his lips softly against her temple, cheekbone and jaw.

"I know what you're doing, you know," she said quietly, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

He gave her his best, crooked smile and prayed to unknown gods that it would work. She eyed him for a moment.

"It's not going to work," she said haughtily. She would have pulled it off, but then he noticed her eyes glaze over and her breath started to come up short and Edward knew he was dazzling her. His smile grew wider. Suddenly, he was serious as he pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin.

"Bella…" he groaned. "I don't think I can _do_ this! You don't know how hard it was for me not to crush you against my chest when I felt you pressed against me. How could I possibly go any further knowing my self control is so easily weakened?" A note of desperation crept into his voice as he continued.

"Even now, with your scent so strongly accelerated, and just remembering you writhing in my arms and calling my name…" He shuddered and closed his eyes. Bella took advantage of his momentary weakness and leaned forward, tracing her tongue against the base of his neck and drawing slowly upward to his chin.

"Please Edward..." she breathed "I just want to try and please you like you did for me. I want to _see_ you, _feel_ you, _taste_ you. Let me try? I promise if it's too much, I'll stop"

Edward groaned again and shook his head slowly back and forth. He was trying to hold on to his sanity as she spoke, feeling her tongue slowly exploring his neck. He was powerless. Before he could think it through, he rushed out of the water, across the beach and back into the white bedroom.

Bella barely had time to blink before she found herself being gently lowered to the huge bed taking up most of the room. Edward stood by the bed, indecision warring with desire on his face. His eyes were black with need, but she knew for once it was a different type of hunger he felt. Moving slowly she rose to her knees on the bed in front of him and looked at his glorious face. The moonlight drifted in through the glass wall washing his features to a smooth white, his eyes, nose and mouth forming a sharp contrast. She reached out a hesitant hand to cradle his cheek, and he ducked his head into it, closing his eyes. He sighed at the warmth of her, his eternal love.

"Edward, look at me," she said softly. He opened his eyes, and his gaze drank her in. A slow blush crept up her cheeks, but she squared her shoulders and pushed her breasts out slightly. He could now see her completely, her soft body no longer obscured. She looked magical, like a water kelpie arisen from the deep with her hair wet and streaming. Water glistened on her body in small droplets, looking like crystals in the moonlight. How could he refuse this mythical creature anything she desired?

Before the fear could assault him, he nodded to her.

Bella let her hand drift from his face, down his neck, shoulder and length of his arm, till she grasped his cool hand. Still on her knees, she backed toward the middle of the bed, willing him to follow. He leaned forward placing his free palm on the mattress, followed slowly by his knees, and crawled to her side as she sat back on her haunches.

"Lie down beside me, Edward," she said quietly so as not to break the spell. He did as she requested, looking a little dazed.

Bella stared at his body, and her eyes took him in, every sumptuous inch. Till then she had only seen him shirtless. Breathless as that made her, the sight of him completely nude was ambrosia. His body was completely flawless, the sinuous curves of his chest accentuated by the flat planes of his stomach, leading down to his apex in a sharp V formation. She always imagined his body as nearly hairless, like the rest of him, and was surprised to find his manhood rising from a small nest of hair.

His arms lay at his sides, powerful even in stillness. Slowly, again she traced her hand from his shoulder, her fingers trailing down his bicep, along his forearm to his hand, which was clenched. She caressed his fist until it loosened and turned it over to trace circles in his palm. She smiled softly, remembering back to the time in the meadow when she touched him like this for the first time. She looked at his face as he studied her, and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

Finally, her soft fingers left his hand and moved towards his hip. Edward drew his breath in sharply, but she kept moving down along the muscular length of thigh. Once she had passed his knee she scooted further down the bed and placed herself between his legs, kneeling between his calves. She continued to stroke down his leg till she circled his ankle, with her other hand she grasped his other ankle lightly and stopped there holding them with the slightest of pressure. Edward had closed his eyes and had his jaw clenched. She waited for him to commence breathing and look at her once more.

She almost didn't want to break the silence, but she had to make sure that he would be all right if she continued.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered.

A ghost of a smile touched his lips and he replied. "Not as beautiful as you, Mrs. Cullen." Her breath caught at the unexpected use of her new name.

Now that the tension was broken, she resumed her slow inventory of his body. Letting go of his ankles, she moved both hands slowly up his legs towards his hips. He grabbed her wrists tightly and whimpered her name.

"Shhh…" she crooned, and waited for him to release her. Finally, his grip slackened, and he placed her hands on his outer hips. He took another deep breath and let it go in a long slow exhalation. She waited patiently, watching him and all the expressions crossing his face. Desire, fear, uncertainty and then desire once more.

She rose up, and moved between his thighs, smiling as he spread them wider to accommodate her. Still on her knees, she leaned forward to run her hands down his chest, stopping at his nipples. She slipped her palms over them. Edward hissed quietly, and Bella watched as the muscles in his stomach jumped and contracted. Once again, she waited for him to gather his senses, knowing at any moment he could lose control and it would all be over.

Edward felt as if he was being slowly tortured. The heat of her palms on his chest, her warm, fragrant stomach just inches from his sex, and the smell of her arousal crashed over him like physical blows. He wanted to beg her to stop, but he also wanted to beg her to continue. He wanted to grab her hands and push them away, while also wanting to press them closer to his flesh. How could he stand it?

Bella moved her hands till they were on the outer edge of his chest and used her thumbs to caress his nipples. They rose instantly, and she circled them sensuously, loving the feel of them. She leaned forward still and breathed gently on his chest so that he knew to prepare himself. She lowered her head and ran her tongue lightly across one nipple, while still circling the other with her thumb. Edward grasped his thighs and squeezed them tightly; he knew his hard marble body could take the abuse. If he tried to grab Bella this way her fragile bones would snap and crumble right under his hands.

Bella kissed across his chest and switched to his other nipple. She could feel Edward gripping his thighs and was pleased that he hadn't pushed her away and run out of the room. She knew that she was testing him to the furthest reaches of his control, but she was confident that they could do this and continued.

She wanted to keep teasing his nipples using her fingers and tongue, but didn't want to push her luck. There were other parts of his body to explore and she wanted to make sure she had a chance to get to them. She ran her tongue down the middle of his stomach, the groove carved between his muscles seemed made for this purpose. Her hands hovered down to his hips and rested there a moment. She ran her tongue across his body from hipbone to hipbone, and Edward moaned deeply in his throat. As she came back across, she stopped at his belly button and inhaled deeply, taking in his musky scent. This was even better than his normal essence; it was distinctly male and mouthwatering. Edward grasped his thighs tighter and jerked up slightly. She took that as a good sign.

Edward alternated between heaven and the fiery pits of hell. He didn't know how much more he could stand, but was too weak to ask Bella to stop. His willpower diminished to nothing as she grasped his shaft lightly in her hand, once again asking a silent question. He moved his hips up in answer, drawing his length up further in her loose hand. The movement almost drove him mad! Her hand felt so wonderfully warm and soft as she caressed him lovingly. It was torture. It was ecstasy.

Bella was in awe at the smooth hardness of Edward. It was perfect in length and girth, and surprisingly a few degrees warmer than the rest of him. Perfect, just like everything else about him. She let him gyrate his hips slowly to get used to the sensation as she kept a loose hold on his shaft.

Edward moaned her name softly and she tightened the pressure and moved her hand in the opposite direction of his thrusts. She watched his face, as it contorted in what she hoped was pleasure.

"Oh God, that feels so good…tighter Bella, please!" She obliged and heard him growl deeply as he bucked himself upward into her hand. She was soaring at the knowledge that she was finally able to please him and he was letting her.

Even though Bella was enjoying herself immensely, there was still one more thing she wanted to try. She placed her hand on his hip and applied pressure to get him to slow down, repeating what he said to her earlier.

"Slowly Edward, we have all the time in the world." She smiled smugly as he groaned. He loosened one hand from his thigh and threw his arm over his face.

"Bella, you're KILLING me!" He took a few deep breaths, his body visibly shaking under her hands.

"I just want to try one thing," Bella said seductively before lowering her head. She breathed hotly onto the head of his erection. He threw his arm away from his face, his eyes springing wide and raised up on his elbows. Uh oh, Bella thought, this is it. Game over.

Edward rocketed upwards and stared at Bella incredulously as her mouth poised over him. Was she _kidding_?? Did she honestly expect him to lie back while she tried to pleasure him orally?? By the look in her eye, that was exactly what she was hoping for. He breathed deeply and grasped her upper arms trying to maintain enough control to not hurt her.

"Bella…no. I won't be able to stand it! No." He shook his head helplessly back and forth.

"Please…" she whispered. The heat of her breath knocked Edward senseless, and he almost plunged his hips upwards to slide into her soft, wet mouth. No, no, no, nonononoooo! Barely held in check, he growled.

"Oh god, don't speak!"

Bella kept very still and let him work through his internal conflict. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched tight. Slowly, he gained control again and met her speculative gaze. Bella waited till he loosened the grip on her arms and leaned back on his elbows again. Holding his gaze, she lowered her head and brushed her lips against the head of his cock. His head hung back, and his breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed deeply and then pulled his head back up to watch as this woman slipped her mouth over him.

"Oh… My… God."

She pulled back slightly, using her tongue to moisten the sensitive underside of his shaft. Opening her mouth wider, she took in more of him and swirled her tongue. Bella hoped she was doing this right and glanced up to gauge Edward's reaction. By his expression she guessed she was, but if there was any doubt he extinguished it quickly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…you don't know how amazing your mouth feels!"

No truer words were ever spoken. Edward had his hands fisted into balls, not trusting himself to try and touch her. Her mouth was just so hot and wet and he watched as he slid in and out of her sweet mouth. She gained momentum and grasped the lower half of him, using her hand and her mouth simultaneously. Occasionally, she would look up at him through her lashes, and he would shake from the aching need to throw her back and plunge himself deeply into her. That thought finally unraveled his last shred of will power, and he threw himself backwards on the bed.

Bella felt the change a second before Edward fell back onto the bed. If she didn't know for a fact that his heart no longer beat, she would wonder if she had given him a coronary. She felt his balls tighten against her hand and pull up towards his body. Not knowing what to expect she pulled her mouth away and used her hand to finish him.

Edward had a moment of regret as she pulled him from her mouth. That was quickly drowned out by the overwhelming feeling of release. Warmth flooded his body such as he hadn't felt since he was human. He started to shudder violently, his hips bucked upwards, and he started to bellow out her name.

As he finished, Bella slid up his body, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth letting Edward taste himself. It was the most sensuous thing that had ever happened to him. He was still shaking when she raised her head and looked at him with a smug expression.

"See?" she said, "that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Edward groaned into her shoulder and crushed her to his chest till she squeaked. She laughed happily when he released her and spooned her against him. Bella ran her hand along his thigh and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, wishing for the millionth time that he could just read her mind. She held her breath for a moment and he could feel a painful blush bloom on her cheeks.

"I was just wondering how long it takes a vampire to get aroused again."


	3. Coming Together

Edward chuckled quietly to himself. So human, always ruled by her raging hormones.

"Bella, haven't we risked your life enough for one night? Wasn't this enough for you?"

She turned in his arms to face him. Staring at his chin she mumbled, "it will never be _enough_." He tipped her chin up till she met his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back tentatively. Looking at her tender mouth reminded him of something.

"Umm, Bella?" She stared at him waiting for him to continue. He swallowed. "Where did you learn to do that?" He ran his thumb across her lower lip so she would understand his question.

Bella ducked her head into his shoulder, thoroughly embarrassed. She was really looking forward to the day when her telltale flushes didn't give her away. She raised her head and looked in his eyes smiling.

"Alice." They said in unison and laughed.

"She, umm, thought that I might need to know how and gave me some advice. Don't be upset with her." The colour in her face deepened.

"Oh… I'm not mad at her, not at all." He laughed huskily.

She twirled her finger around his earlobe and looked like she was concentrating hard on something. "So…did you…like it?" Her brow puckered and he ran a finger over it to smooth it out before answering.

"Sweet, silly girl! Couldn't you tell? It was one of the single most erotic things I've ever experienced throughout my whole existence…All 107 years of them." He laughed lightly.

"Really?" She brightened up immediately. "Did it make your top 10?" she asked slyly.

"It made my top 2," he answered honestly. "Only surpassed by my memory of how you felt under my hands earlier tonight. You were so soft, warm and slippery. Watching you lose control was incredible." He shivered lightly and Bella got the answer to her first question when she felt him stirring against her thigh.

Edward resisted the temptation to stop her hand as it snaked between their bodies to stroke him lightly. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the way it felt when she touched him so intimately. Mind over matter, he chanted to himself as she gripped him tighter. The only way he would survive this again was if he distracted himself and the perfect distraction lay right by his side.

Bella, preoccupied by her explorations, didn't stop to wonder why Edward hadn't tried to stop her. She was pleased things were going so well and that he seemed more confident as well. She continued touching him, loving the silky feel of him. She gasped when Edward flipped her onto her back and held himself lightly over her. He started kissing her fervently while a deep growl built in his chest. Her lips felt bruised and tender by the force he used, but she didn't care, she pushed herself against him eagerly.

Edward gently disentangled her hand from between them and pulled both arms over her head, clasping her wrists in one large hand. He listened as her breathing kicked up a notch and her heart raced as he kissed the underside of her jaw and along her neck. He nipped at an earlobe with his lips, and she made a low unintelligible noise. He continued down the side of her throat, darting his tongue out and tasting her. With his other hand he caressed her body, he brought his hand down her side from the top of her arm down to her knee. His hand curled around it and he slowly lifted her leg till it was wrapped around his waist. Bella raised her hips up and trapped his erection between them and rubbed her clit against him. She was already moist with desire.

"Ohhh," she moaned.

Edward leaned his forehead between her breasts for a moment to get a hold of his control, which was slipping precariously. After a few moments, he felt strong enough to continue. He turned his head towards one breast and drew his tongue across her taut nipple; carefully, he sucked it into his mouth. He reached for her other breast and cupped it gently running circles around it with his fingers.

Moaning, Bella tugged on her wrists in his ironclad grip. Even though he held himself above her, she was still pinned under his body enough that movement was almost impossible. He continued with his exploration of her body alternating between fingers and tongue. She drew her other leg up along his and wrapped it around his waist, locking her hips to his. He was hard against her, and she continued to move up and down his shaft, the wetness increasing between her legs made it easier to slide against him.

Edward didn't think he could take much more. Being trapped between her moist sex reminded him forcefully of when she had him in her mouth. He let go of her hands and slid down her body. As he moved, he unlocked her legs from his waist and grasped her knees. He pushed them back and to the side, then rested his chest between her legs as he kissed down the smooth expanse of her stomach. Bella had her eyes closed and was moving her head slowly from side to side against the pillow. He shifted further down and spread her legs wide open. She trembled as his cool hands ran up and down her inner thighs. The smell of her was heavenly; she looked like a delicate flower with sweet nectar resting along its petals.

He called her name softly; "Bella." She opened her eyes and watched him. Keeping eye contact with her, he drew his tongue up her inner lips collecting all the sweetness gathered there. Air hissed from between her lips, the combination of his cold tongue and the heat of her body contrasted sharply and drove her mad. She couldn't help lifting her hips up against his tongue and gyrating slowly. Edward slipped his hands under her ass, and grasped the firm mounds, while kissing and licking her clit. Her delicious scent swirled around him, he was intoxicated, drunk with the lust he felt for her. He spread the folds in front of him with his fingers and slipped one in carefully as his tongue kept massaging her clit.

Bella grunted and tried to resist thrashing about. She didn't want to break his concentration, afraid he would stop what he was doing. As much as she felt she would die if he continued, she knew for a fact she'd die if he stopped. Her heart was pounding, and she gasped for breath as he slowly slipped another finger into her, stretching her, gently. Edward increased the intensity on her clit as both fingers slipped in and out of her, taking his time before gaining speed. His fingers curved up slightly, and this time she did start to thrash as he hit her sweet spot, over and over. He wrapped his free arm around her and grabbed her ass, lifting her up off the mattress to increase the intensity.

"Yes!" She yelled, "Oh god I'm coming…right now!"

Bella's breathing stopped completely as the force of her climax took over. It shook her completely; her whole body felt like it was catching fire. She grabbed his hair and pushed herself hard against his tongue as she came, fluid wetting his fingers and his eager mouth as he licked and sucked her dry. Her body was still rocking with after shocks when he lifted himself from between her legs.

Edward embraced her limp body and rolled with her till she was on top of him. He sat up and pushed his back against the headboard, arranging Bella's legs so she was straddling him. His rock hard erection was between them pushed up against her pelvis and stomach. He leaned down to kiss her, knocking her breathless once more. She tasted herself on his tongue and it excited her, she couldn't help moving her hips against him as he took hold of her ass.

"Bella, I want you…so much…you can't even imagine how much," he whispered into her neck. "I need to be inside you." She nodded wordlessly, and he lifted her up slowly till the tip of his cock was pressed against her slick entrance.

"Slowly, Bella." She shifted slightly, but stopped as Edward grasped her harder.

"Are you ready for this? Will it be okay?" she whispered.

He looked in her eyes and slowly leaned his forehead to hers. "Yes." He loosened his grip again and let her slide over the head of his erection. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she took hold of his shoulders and slid him in a little deeper. Bella winced slightly at the sting and waited until the pain receded slightly; when it did, she continued lowering her hips in increments until he was completely sheathed inside her. She stayed still, waiting to become accustomed to the feel of him inside her. Her breath came out in pants as the pain gradually subsided. They had come so far, nothing was going to stop her now.

Edward groaned. The soft, wet, heat of her pulsing around him made his head swim dizzily. He didn't know how he was managing to keep any semblance of control and was trembling with the effort. He knew he should keep completely still for various reasons. One to make sure Bella experienced as little pain as possible, and second to make sure he didn't thrust up and crush her.

Bella took a few deep breaths; slowly she lifted her hips and slid down his shaft again. There was still some residual discomfort, but no real pain. She heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and wound her hands up into his hair. She brushed her lips against his while he was still deep inside her. His hands grasped her upper arms hard, and for a moment she thought he would pull her off, but he didn't. Instead he kissed her even deeper and pulled her body closer to his, crushing her breasts against him. He was ready, his actions said.

She started rocking her hips against his, her already sensitive clit brushing against his pelvis. She started to get wet again and could feel this ease the friction allowing her to slide up and down easily. Edward took her face tightly in one hand and wrapped his arm around her. He started to knead her ass cheeks gently. Bella moved up and down and started to feel heat build between their bodies. It felt so good that she increased the tempo.

"Bella," Edward threatened, he was again in jeopardy of unleashing his power, but she was so close she could feel it, and didn't heed the warning. She shook her head back and forth not able to comprehend the danger she was in.

"_**Bella**_!" he warned again. She felt him let go of her, turn to the side and then heard a loud ripping noise. This also she disregarded as she raced to finish. Her leg muscles began quivering as the heat spread down them. She moaned out Edward's name.

Before her orgasm was over she found herself on her back with Edward poised above her. He had a wild expression on his face. Throwing his head back, the tendons were standing out on his neck, but he was still inside her. His whole body was trembling as he held himself back from slamming into her hard and deep. He could still feel her contracting around his cock, and that was enough to send him over the edge as well. He felt warmth radiating through his stomach.

"Come with me," she cried.

"Yes, yes..." he answered. The intense pleasure he felt rippled through his entire body. His cock started to pulsate and the force of his orgasm was so intense he felt like he would go blind. He grabbed the other pillow on the bed and ripped it apart with his teeth, barely feeling the down feathers floating around him.

Bella was still in the throes of her own release, Edward's voice spurring her on to greater heights. She felt him shuddering as he climaxed. After an endless moment, he lowered his head until it pressed against her forehead and opened his eyes. She placed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, "I love you."

"Forever," he replied. Gently he withdrew and lay down on his side beside her. She turned to face him and smiled euphorically.

"I'm alive," she said, and her smile grew wider.

"Barely!" he tried to sound severe, but then smiled her favourite crooked smile. All was forgiven it seemed.

He reached out and stroked her face gently, tracing along the curves and finished by running a thumb along her lower lip. She sighed and closed her eyes in contentment. He gathered her up in his arms and started to hum her lullaby. As she closed her eyes she heard him say softly.

"Sleep, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams."

She knew no dream would ever be sweeter than the reality she had just shared with Edward. She drifted to sleep smiling gently.


	4. Dream Come To Life

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters, those belong to Stephanie Meyer… I just like to fill in some of the blanks ;))**

**A/N: The morning after their wedding night Edward is upset because Bella is covered from head to toe in bruises. He is mortified that he hurt her and refuses to be intimate with her again until she has been turned. Despite her efforts, he is resolute until something happens to change his mind.  
**

**Italics indicate dream sequence.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella floated in the water, Edward's arms around her. She sighed as his hands moved down her body, gently massaging her. His large hands felt wonderful on her skin. The sun was shining brightly, and rainbows shattered off him casting reflections everywhere. He looked like a granite statue with flecks of mica embedded all over his body._

_Breathtaking._

_He leaned her against his chest and floated onto his back. It was a strange sensation, lying on his cool body while the Brazilian sun beat down on her back. Her head lay on his chest, and she kept her eyes closed as they drifted lazily in the ocean. _

_She felt Edward's smooth lips against her hair and forehead. His hands moved in circles over her shoulders and back, and occasionally down toward her buttocks. A wave of serenity stole over her, and she couldn't think of a happier time in her life then this moment. _

_She turned her face towards his, and he lifted her slightly so their lips could connect. It was a chaste kiss at first and then deepened sensuously. It was incredible not to have any more reservations, no more battles about self-control, just the freedom to touch and kiss him as much as she wanted. _

_Suddenly everything changed, they were no longer floating in the ocean in the bright sunshine. It was dark of night with moonlight filtering into the large white room. She lay on her back in their bed, spread eagle, while Edward was kissing her passionately. He positioned himself to thrust into her…_

Bella gasped and startled awake. The dark room disoriented her. She heard Edward whisper her name, and ask if she was all right, while shaking her gently.

A dream…just a dream. She burst into tears, incoherent, unable to express her own emotions.

Edward wasn't sure if he was moved by her tears, her pleading or just his own unbearable desire, but suddenly he found himself responding to her kisses. He hated himself, but he just couldn't stand making her so unhappy.

It didn't help that she was wearing a barely there negligee. When she had paraded out of the bathroom, he felt his eyes pop open before carefully controlling his expression. Damn her! Why was she doing this to him??

The soft, lacy fabric hugged her curves and accentuated all of her best assets. He could see her tiny nipples strain against the fabric and the satin panties she wore underneath. She had come to the edge of the bed and done a small pirouette. It didn't escape his attention that her buttocks were very nearly exposed. He groaned inwardly and mentally prepared himself for when she crawled onto the bed to join him.

It was with this image in mind that she woke from her dream. The look on her face, and her pleading voice, reduced him to nothing. He laid her back on the bed, kissed away her tears and brushed the hair from her face.

Bella kept her eyes closed, she was trying to convince herself this wasn't just another dream. After a few moments she raised her arms and placed them around Edward's neck, his fervent kisses continued. A tiny spark of hope ignited in her, and she started to kiss him back in earnest. She tried to keep the hope from engulfing her just in case he changed his mind and went back to the aloof stranger he had been over the last week. She didn't think she could take that, but for now she would enjoy anything he chose to give.

Edward felt a great weight lift from him. He had been trying so hard to resist her, but since he didn't sleep at night he was plagued with image after image of the first time they had made love. He would replay every second of that night, continuously. Reliving it with Bella sleeping at his side, draped against him, made things so much more difficult. Feeling the heat of her pressed against his thigh and remembering how wonderful it felt to be inside her made it practically impossible not to wake her with the hunger he felt. Then the sight of the hideous bruises he'd left on her body would superimpose themselves onto his memories and he would stop cold.

Sometimes, he scrutinized what had happened and the moments where he had most likely hurt her. He realized that it must have been the few times he tried to restrain her instead of just trying to channel the excess, like he had done with the pillows. This new awareness gave him the confidence to try again.

Edward grasped Bella and pulled her on top of him. Her hair cascaded around him as he ran his fingers through it. God, he'd missed her touch, he had been a fool to pull away so thoroughly before.

Bella started to realize by the intensity of Edward's caresses that he had come back to her at , she ran her fingers down his naked chest, familiarizing herself once more with the feel of his body. He shuddered under her touch, but didn't pull back. Breaking away from her mouth, he began trailing kisses down her throat and back up towards her ear, which he flicked delicately with his tongue. Bella's breath became ragged, and her heart rate increased. His hands moved down her shoulders, toward her breasts. He cupped them softly and enjoyed the slight heft of them against his palms. Bella straddled his waist and rose up in front of him; her head leaned to the side, eyes closed. She made a low noise in her throat.

Edward sat up and started to kiss her neck once more. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rocked her back and forth over his burgeoning erection. Her satiny panties made a whispering sound, as they rubbed against his boxer briefs. Bella pulled his face up to hers; she had been deprived of his kisses for too long. She ran her fingers over his face, as she kissed him hungrily. The pressure of him moving against her was starting to get her very aroused.

While they kissed, he kept on with his explorations. Bella kept up her momentum even when Edward slipped his hand between them and used his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. She gasped against his mouth and jerked her hips forward slightly. Bella placed her hand over his to increase the pressure. It was such an unexpected thing for her to do that Edward clenched at her negligee in excitement and it ripped along the seams. With a growl, and a bit of pressure, he tore the rest of it off of her and threw it to the end of the bed.

Bella looked down surprised and started to giggle. She got up on her knees and started to shimmy out of her panties.

"Let me help you with those," he said. Edward picked Bella up and gently laid her back on the bed. He stood up and removed his clothing first. Kneeling between her legs he ran his hands up her thighs, took hold of the flimsy material and slid it off.

Edward picked up one slim foot and brought it to his mouth. He brushed his smooth, cool lips along the inner arch. He placed kisses up her ankle and then put it on his shoulder. He followed the line of her leg down towards her inner thigh and brushed lightly across her lower lips to the other thigh. He moved his hand down her other leg and did the same with that ankle. Bella looked up at him, her eyes were glazed over, cheeks flushed, and her moist lips were slightly parted. He leaned forward putting his weight on his hands and felt his shaft make contact with her. The heat from her felt incredible and he shuddered lightly.

He didn't penetrate her; instead he rubbed his cock up and down her sex making sure he maintained steady contact with her clit.

"Oh," Bella sighed. She tried to keep still, but her hips jerked involuntarily against him in small spasms. Everything he did to her felt so deliciously sensual. Her arousal started to peak, and she could feel herself getting wetter. Edward captured her gaze, his eyes smoldering.

"Bella," he said huskily, "tell me you love me"

"I love you," she replied automatically.

"Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you…so bad..." Her voice rose, wavering slightly with desire.

"Tell me you need me."

"Oh God, Edward. _Please_! I need you, I want you, I love you…please!" she begged, her voice breaking at the end.

He removed her ankles from his shoulders, wrapped her legs around her waist and entered her in one swift movement.

"Yes…oh _yes_!" Bella cried out in ecstasy. Her arms reaching out for him, she grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers plunging her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it eagerly, making sure to keep it clear from his razor sharp teeth.

She was so tight and wet he didn't know how long he could last. Holding himself up on one hand, he punched his fist through the headboard as he thrusted into her shallowly so he wouldn't hurt her. She used his body as leverage to propel her hips up and take him as deep as he could go, her face contorting as she came closer to climax.

He knew she was close, and so was he. "Say my name!" he ordered.

"Edward!" she called out. "Oh god, Edward I'm… I'm… I…" Her eyes rolled back into her head as she jerked and moaned.

He punched his other fist through the headboard and grasped on to it tightly throwing his head back in abandon. As it pulverized under his fingers he cried out. Bella was still bucking frantically beneath him as he felt the first spasms of his orgasm begin.

"Yes Bella, come with me… _yesssssss_!" He put his head down beside hers and began to shudder uncontrollably. Bella threw her arms around his neck and held him close whispering in his ear.

"I love you, oh how I love you"

After a few moments he took her in his arms and started to kiss her face gently. Edward looked into her eyes and said,

"That's why we're here"


	5. Fun Before The Fall

**Now that Edward has a handle on his reactions, I think it's time the couple stopped being so serious and had a little fun! ;))  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward rushed with Bella in his arms to the blue room. His heart felt lighter than it had since they arrived at the island. Their last foray had been completely successful, and not only had Bella survived but she had been completely unmarked.

He was ecstatic that he could make love to his wife and that she seemed to really enjoy it. For once. he was almost grateful to Emmett, and every other human male, for the unbidden sexually charged thoughts that had surrounded him daily for the last century. Usually he tried to tune them out but over the last month, in preparation for his honeymoon, he had paid close attention and taken mental notes so he would know how to please Bella.

He smiled widely remembering various parts of their nights together. At the door he launched into the air. His arms protected her as he landed on the bed, growling playfully. Bella squealed with delight and batted at his chest lightly. She was amazed and slightly breathless at his playful attitude.

Edward looked at her face and marveled, as usual, at how beautiful she was. Her face was slightly flushed, her nose pink with mirth as she laughed at him. He speedily covered her smiling face in light kisses and then pulled back smiling.

"Well, hello there!" she said, laughter still in her voice.

"Hello, yourself," he replied, smiling his heart stopping crooked smile. She reached up and traced his features, he caught her hand and kissed her fingertips, palm and wrist. He looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously.

She laughed again and asked, "What's gotten into you??"

"You!" He proclaimed touching her nose lightly. "Ah, Bella you have NO idea how happy I am right now. First you fall in love with me, then you do me the honour of marrying me, and now I get another chance to give you everything you want. It's a wonderful feeling," he enthused.

"Speaking of things I want…" Bella trailed off running a finger along the collar of his shirt. Edward pounced on her and started kissing her neck and nuzzling her with his nose. She started to giggle again, tucking her head into her shoulder.

"Edward, that tickles!" He growled in her ear again and continued with his attentions.

Suddenly, he grasped her waist and rolled onto his back so that she was lying on top of him without breaking contact. Bella's breathing started to get more laboured, and she pulled away, sitting up and straddling Edward. He sat up as well, took the hem of her top and pulled it up over her head tossing it beside the bed. He bent his head and placed soft kisses along the slopes of her breasts. Bella leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation of his cool lips on her skin.

She reached out to unbutton his shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his sculpted arms and back up over his chest. The intensity of Edward's kisses changed and lost their playfulness. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slipping his fingers under the straps and sliding it off of her. Bella gave a small gasp as he pressed his lips against one nipple and drew his thumbs across the sensitive underside of her breasts. His cool flesh was a welcome shock that sent electricity shooting down her stomach right to her sex.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Bella said softly, while increasing the pressure of her caresses on his chest. He continued to kiss her breasts, occasionally flicking his tongue over her nipples. Her stomach contracted and a shiver went down her spine each time his tongue made contact.

Bella embraced him and pulled him closer to her chest as she rocked her hips back and forth, reveling in the feel of him against her. It never ceased to amaze her that she had the power to excite him so easily. But then, her 18 years of pent up sexual frustration must pale in comparison to his entire existence. She smiled at the thought before renewing her movements.

Edward groaned against her breasts, the pressure was building up and he was rock hard. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed with Bella still straddling him. He leaned her backwards in one strong arm while he kissed her stomach. Slipping his hand between them, he applied slight pressure to her clit.

"Jesus!" Bella huffed.

"No, not Jesus, Bella," He chucked against her stomach. "Careful love, I may get jealous if you continue to call out other men's names while I'm making love to you." He drew his thumb in small circles.

"Ahhh, Edward," She moaned out in ecstasy.

"That's better," he said, barely able to contain the delight in his voice.

Edward cupped Bella's buttocks, stood up and started kissing her again. She pushed her breasts against his chest eagerly. He turned towards the bed and leaned over, lying her down and gently untangling her legs from his waist. He reached toward her waist and drew a cool finger along the top of her silk shorts. He loved how satiny smooth her skin was and slipped his fingers under the waistband of both shorts and panties to tug them off. Bella shimmied her hips and put her knees together to help make it easier for him. His hands splayed down her legs, sending delicious shivers all over her body.

As Edward slipped off the last of her clothing, he took hold of both feet and placed them against his chest. He looked down at her marvelous naked body while she watched him, her eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, making her breasts quiver slightly, her nipples stood out perky and perfect. Edward ran his hands up and down her legs as his eyes took in the smooth expanse of stomach, round of hip and the smudge of curls between her thighs.

Bella was about to lose control; her heart was pounding in her chest. Just as she was going to start begging, he dropped to his knees in front of her and spread her legs slowly. The scent of her arousal enveloped him, and he could feel the searing heat coming off her in waves. Even though his night vision was excellent, the sight of her splayed before him in the sunlit room astounded him.

Edward supported Bella's legs with his arms; he turned his head to the side and began kissing her inner leg starting at the knee. Using a combination of lips and tongue, he had Bella shuddering in small spasms as he inched his way closer to her sex. He placed a small kiss between her legs and continued down the other thigh. Bella expelled her breath sharply and jerked her hips.

"You'll pay for this," she muttered darkly.

"Patience, love," he replied, the laughter barely held in check.

Once he got to her other knee she was practically panting with need. He wondered briefly if he should make her beg a little, but decided to have mercy on her. Not to mention, he yearned to taste her again, and the anticipation was making him throb painfully.

Edward leaned his head toward the pink folds of flesh and blew softly on them. Bella hissed air out between her teeth and waited breathlessly. She was already formulating plans of revenge. Those were forgotten quickly when his tongue made contact with her. She was certain she'd never get used to the contrast between her body heat and his lack of it. The coolness felt exhilarating, shocking, erotic.

Not able to control herself any longer Bella took hold of his hair, and thrust her hips up to meet him. He sucked her inner lips carefully into his mouth for a moment, and then repeated the action on her clit, moving his tongue lazily back and forth and then up and down. It was maddening.

"Oh please…" she whispered.

Silently, he continued licking but increased the tempo slightly. He slipped a finger inside of her and she shuddered violently, the bucking of her hips urged him on. After a few moments he added another finger and slipped them in and out. He felt her go from moist to positively dripping in less than a minute, her juices surrounding his fingers as she began to pulsate. He continued teasing her clit as he increased the speed of his hand, finding where she was most sensitive and manipulating it until she started making loud noises.

'Just listen to her!' He exalted. As if he had said it out loud, Bella began to call his name.

"Oh Edward… I'm so close, so close…" Her voice hitched on the last word and he knew she had started on her ascent to climax. Edward wanted desperately to hear her lose control and wasn't disappointed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it! Don't stop, _please_!" He felt the muscles in her stomach bunch up as she started to orgasm. Her thighs began to twitch spasmodically as her hips jerked against his face. Edward removed his fingers quickly and lapped at the juices flowing from her as she shuddered against him.

Once the aftershocks started to lessen, Bella opened her eyes and looked at Edward. He had his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin propped on her stomach looking quite pleased with himself. She played with his hair lazily, enjoying the after effect of her intense orgasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why don't you take your shorts off?" Bella said casually. He smiled and stood up in front of her. "Here let me help," she said as she sat up in front of him.

Edward watched her small, delicate hands work the button of his shorts. She undid the zipper and slipped them down from his hips. Bella couldn't help but notice the erection straining against the fabric of his briefs and she ran her fingers over it, enjoying Edward's quick intake of breath.

"Payback time," she said under her breath as she pulled the fabric down.

Like Edward, she stopped to admire his perfection. She wasn't what you would call a connoisseur of the naked male body, having only seen pictures in textbooks but she was certain that Edward was exquisite.

Edward watched her, fascinated by her rapt attention until she grasped him by the shaft, and moved her hand sensuously up and down, effectively making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Good lord!"

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to call out other men's names, then neither are you," she scolded teasingly.

Edward groaned and Bella's shoulders shook gleefully.

"I suggest you grab a hold of the headboard." She said lightly.

"Why?" he asked in a puzzled tone, then she took him in her mouth and he was surrounded by moist warmth. He made a low noise in his throat and grasped the headboard tightly.

Bella stroked up and down his legs as her head bobbed slowly. She moved her hands up his hips and stomach, and then circled them around and took hold of his buttocks. She felt them clench under her hands. Vaguely she heard wood splintering as she took him slightly deeper into her mouth. He tasted just as good as he smelled and she enjoyed the hard smoothness of him against her tongue.

She hadn't expected to enjoy this aspect of sex very much, but something about it made her feel powerful. For once she knew _she_ had the strength to knock Edward to his knees, it was a heady feeling. To reinforce this impression, he groaned loudly.

Remembering his earlier teasing she stopped what she was doing and started to kiss his hips and the top of his thighs. Her nose brushed lightly against his erection as she moved to the other side.

"That's just cruel!" he moaned.

"Isn't it?" She said lightly. Unlike Edward, she _did _want to hear him beg for it. She didn't have to wait long.

"Bella, I can't stand it! _Please_??" He groaned and clenched his eyes shut. She quickly obliged by taking him in her hand and sliding her tongue up his shaft to envelop him once more.

Edward gasped several times and ripped another piece of the headboard off. He crushed it in his hand and splinters rained down on the floor. Bella's hot mouth was moving at a quicker rate in tandem with her hand, her arm thrown around his waist. He knew if he let her keep going he was going to reach climax and soon. As tempting as the idea was he wanted to be deep inside her when that happened instead.

One minute, Bella was seated on the bed in front of Edward, and the next she found herself flat on her back with her knees hooked over his hips.

"Bella I need you, I can't wait any longer," he whispered fervently. She gave him a sultry look and nodded.

Edward positioned himself and slid slowly into her. Both of them shuddered when he was fully sheathed inside of her. He felt her throbbing and pulsing around him and took a few deep breaths to keep from exploding. Once he regained control, he began his shallow thrusting, Bella quickly started to match his strokes to bring him deeper. He reached out and cupped her breast with one hand, while with the other he started to massage her clit. Her head moved back and forth on the bed, as she spoke incoherently.

Edward knew he didn't have much time left, so he picked Bella up and quickly sat on the bed with his back against what was left of the headboard. Bella threw her arms around his neck and took over completely. She was lost in abandon as she moved against him frantically. Her lips found his and they kissed deeply.

Bella started to feel the heat blossom and move through her body. She thrust her hips quicker, feeling like she would start to melt if the heat built up any longer. Finally, she felt the release and kissed Edward harder, moaning into his mouth.

Edward let Bella go and reached behind him to decimate what was left of the headboard. He was wound like a spring, and suddenly it uncoiled. He threw his head back as his climax took over.

"Oh God, Bella!"

"Yes, Edward!" She panted in his ear, as she hugged him closer to her. Their mutual orgasm was mind blowing.

Once they both calmed down, Edward reached up to brush Bella's hair from her face softly. She was flushed a rosy red and looked absolutely radiant. He smiled at her tenderly before lifting her up and sitting her on his lap. She cuddled into his stone embrace and sighed quietly.

"What is it, my love?" he asked softly.

"Well, it's official. You _are_ perfect at everything." she replied, sounding a bit miffed.

Edward burst out laughing.

* * *

**So that's it my lovies! This chapter now ends the fun on Isle Esme…. I really hope you enjoyed it and take the time to review!! **


End file.
